Falling Angel
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles is reluctantly dragged to Morganville when the founder of the town tells the Professor she would like his scientific expertise. So, when he is brutally murdered by a vampire, Bubbles learns the truth about the odd place that Morganville is. With Amelie refusing to let her return home, Bubbles seeks refugee at the Glass house.
1. Prologue

AN; Random idea that I may or may not continue... well, here goes nothing.

"Get up!" The Professor practically shrieked, hopping up in down as he stood in the doorway to the girls' room.

"What now?" Blossom sighed. They had all gotten used to their father figure's random bursts of energy.

"We're moving!" He almost screamed, smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't wanna." Buttercup groaned, rolling over in her bed.

He pouted, "Oh... okay. I'll go unpack."

"Wait!" Bubbles called after his trudging form, feeling guilty on her sister's behalf, "I'll go with you, Professor. Ms. Keane can take care of the girls while we're away."

He squeaked and hugged his youngest daughter, "I knew I could count on you Bubbles! We leave in an hour."

He zoomed out of the room, still smiling brightly, leaving Bubbles to throw a bag together.

"Idiot." Buttercup yawned.

"Now he's gonna make you be his assistant, and chef, and maid." Blossom noted drowsily.

I rolled my eyes, "Like you two ever contribute around here."

"I'm too busy." They replied in unison before soft snores filled the room

I hurriedly got dressed before throwing all of my belongings in a pair of suitcases, not sure whether or not it would be cold or warm wherever we were going. Or how long we were going to stay for that matter.

"Are you coming?!" The Professor shouted from the front door fifteen minutes later. So much for an hour...

"Yeah!" I yelled back, ignoring my sisters' aggravated growls.

I grabbed both of my bags and jogged down the steps to where he was waiting.

He bolted out the door right when I was in sight and I distantly heard the revving up of the car engine as I jogged after him.

"This is going to be so much fun!" The Professor gushed once we were speeding down the road, "You'll like it there, it's such a quaint little town. And there's a nice high school that you will absolutely love, and I just know the people will be nice. Good attitudes come with the territory ofmliving in a small country town, so you'll fit right in!"

I held a hand up to silence him, "Where are we going?"

"Morganville Texas!" He cheered.

My eyes widened a fraction, "Why, exactly, are we going there?"

He thrust a letter at me and I took it, reading silently.

'Dear John Utonium,

You have been selected from a series of top scientists all over the world to work in the secluded town of Morganville, Texas. If you wish to act on this opportunity, I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival this Saturday night.

Sincerely,

Amelie, Founder of Morganville'

"Wow." I said, more resigned than excited.

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Common Grounds

Bubbles P.O.V

"Wake up! We're here!" The Professor screamed in a ridiculously high pitched voice.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, followed by a yawn.

I peeked open one eye, just in time to see a sign by the gravelly street that said, 'Welcome to Morganville! You'll never want to leave!'

"Where are we going to be staying?" I asked, after we were within the town border.

He beamed at me, "I bought a house!"

Not just an apartment and nevermind something more sensible like a hotel, but a house. Wonderful.

"How long are we staying?" I asked, instead of voicing my discomfort about the house.

He shrugged, "Weeks? Months? Years if we're lucky! And don't worry about your sisters. Katherine is planning on bringing them down kicking and screaming in a month or so."

This just kept on getting better and better.

"When do I start at the high school?" I questioned. Because there was no way a town this small could have a need for two.

"Next week." He answered right before pulling into a colossal driveway.

My jaw fell open as I looked at the mini-mansion our car stopped in front of.

"Is this necessary?" I asked in a breathless whisper.

He nodded frantically, "Absolutely! Now hurry up and get your things inside. I have to call Amelie."

He hopped out of the car and raced into the mansion, whipping his cell out.

I sighed in defeat and lugged my bags out of the trunk.

Why couldn't be as careless and insensitive as my sisters were? Shouldn't it run in the family? Then again, we were all adopted...

I shook myself, attempting to rid myself of any negativity. This was a fresh start and a really big opportunity for the Professor. I could swallow my misery and put on a brave face if it made him happy.

"Hello." A cool voice greeted from behind me.

I jumped at least a thousand feet in the air, dropping my bags in the process.

I whirled around to face the newcomer, hand covering my racing heart.

"Oh." I breathed when I saw a woman only a head taller than me with pale blonde hair and an icy calm exterior.

"Can I help you?" I asked once my breathing returned to normal.

She nodded once, "This is the new residency of John Utonium, correct?"

I offered her a polite smile, "Yes ma'am, I'm his daughter. Bubbles. Are you Amelie?"

"Indeed. May I inquire where your father would be located at this time?" She asked, an accent I couldn't place touching every word.

"Inside." I said slowly, her heightened and slightly out of time vocabulary throwing me off.

"Amelie!" The Professer yelled from the door, running at top speed to where we were standing, "I mean, you must be Amelie, the Founder."

She looked at him coldly, "You may call me Founder, Professor Utonium. Now, I beleive we have some details to smooth over, do we not?"

"Yes, I-I mean no, um..." He was clearly intimidated by the woman, and I'd be lying if I said she didn't slightly creep me out as well.

"Bubbles!" He said suddenly, "Why don't you go check out the town while I talk to Am- the Founder."

"Sure thing, Professor. Do you need anything while I'm out?" I asked, slowly inching away from Amelie.

"New pencils." He answered and I all but ran away.

"Child!" Amelie's tone was sharp, and demanded attention.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked in a slightly hysteric voice, feeling the irrational need to salute her or something alike.

She suprised me by smiling very slightly, "It would be wrong of me not to caution to return here before the sun falls... Questionable things happen at night here."

"Yes ma'am." I repeated and waited for her attention to leave me before turning around.

Great. Trust the Professor to choose a town with a flipping curfew!

I wondered around aimlessly for about half an hour before the luscious scent of coffee hit me. I found myself drifting toward the source of the scent beford I could stop myself.

'Common Grounds.' Was the name of the place and it was slightly on college campus, but not quite.

I entered, deciding I could use a few espresso shots... maybe a hot chocolate.

"Welcome to Common Grounds!" A girl's pep filled voice greeted once I approached the counter.

Her tone completely contrasted with her look. Dyed black hair pulled back into a spikey pony tail, long black skirt, and a velvety purple shirt hidden under her coffee stained apron.

I returned her smile, "Hey could I get a hot chocolate and an espresso shot?" I asked, before pausing.

Thinking back to the almost frightening Founder and my new living arrangement, I let out a sigh, "Make that two espresso shots."

She winked at me, "Coming right up, newbie."

I looked at her, bewildered, "How did you know?"

She motioned to everyone at the tables or leaning against a wall, "You don't have that stressed vibe that the college students have and you don't look as tense as a native Morganville dweller."

"You're good." I allowed and she smiled brightly.

"No, I'm amazing."

I laughed and she danced away to make my order.

"Look at the wannabe." A voice filled to the brim with cruel amusement sighed.

I heard two other girls laugh.

"Monica! Its always a travesty to see you. How you been? Getting munched on, I hope." The goth barista said spitefully.

Monica sneered, "At least I have someone to munch on me. Michael looks like he's getting bored of you sweetie."

Eve's raccoon eyes got very dark and narrowed, "The hell are you talking about, Queeny?"

Monica smiled sadistically and shrugged, "All I'm saying is to get a better wrap around your vamp before he runs off with someone worthy."

"Like you?" I scoffed before I could stop myself, "Everything about you just screams skanky bitch."

I wasn't one for cursing, but that was the only word that accurately described her whole demeanor.

Her mouth dropped and Eve doubled over with laughter.

Monica hissed with fury along with the two girls flanking her.

"You think that's funny, you short little whore?"

I laughed a little, "Whore? Have you seen what you're wearing? And, no offense, but you've got so much makeup on your face you should be working a street corner in Vegas."

I was surprising myself by being so mean, but this girl got on my nerves.

"Do you know who you're talking to, dumbass?" The girl on Monica's left muttered darkly.

Monica held up a hand to stop her from charging at me, "No Gina."

Monica bent down until we were face to face, "You'll regret this, ditz. I've got you on my shit list."

I smiled at her, "I'm terrified. Bye, bye now."

She smiled back at walked out of the shop with her entourage.

Eve passed my drinks to me, "On the house, new girl. Anyone ballsy enough to bad mouth Queen Bitch is a freind in my book."

I smiled at her, "Thanks. And, did she say vamp? What is that supposed to mean?"

Eve gave me a tired and sad little smile, "You'll see."

I walked out of the door with my free beverages, wondering if anyone in this town was sane.


	3. Out Past Curfew

Bubbles P.O.V

I was on my way back to my new home when the sun went down completely.

"Perfect." I sighed to myself.

Oh well, it's not like the house was that far, just another block or so. I finished my truly delicious hot chocolate and threw my trash into the nearby trashcan. I'd have to visit that Common Grounds place again sometime.

"Bubbles!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I turned around, "Professor?"

"Get to the house! Now!" He shouted and it was then that I noticed he was running.

My eyes widened, "What's going on?"

"Now!" He barked out again.

And then he stopped. He just... froze, his mouth forming an 'o' of horror.

"Daddy?" I breathed, feeling very young and nothing short of terrified.

He fell to the ground and I could see a hole in his back. Like a gun shot wound, or a punch with an impossible amount of force behind it.

"That was easy." A stranger said, looming over the Professor's dead body.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't even move.

The stranger turned his head so that he was looking at me and then he smiled. With lethal white fangs lazily slipping out.

I felt sick, as if the whole world was spinning like a marry go round that never cut off.

"So your the little girl that smells so... delectable." He chuckled, walking toward me with catlike grace.

Not right. This wasn't right. This wasn't possible. He couldn't be a-a...

"You new here, little girl?" The stranger asked, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

My pulse was racing and my vision was getting a little blurry. My mouth felt like cotton and I seriously thought my sense of self preservation had evaporated.

He chuckled as he bent down to look me in the eyes, "I'll take that as a yes. How about we strike a deal, hmm?"

I was going to pass out, there was not a doubt in my mind.

"I don't kill you-" My breath hitched and his grin intensified, "And in return, you sign a contract that makes you mine for eternity. Does that sound fair to you, little girl?"

"Back away, Brandon." A voice filled with icy authority ordered, "I thought I made it clear that no one would hurt the Utoniums on their first night here."

Am- the Founder was standing behind me and I watched as the predatory glint washed out of Brandon's black eyed gaze and an annoyed look replaced it.

"I wasn't going to hurt this one." Brandon stated innocently before he chuckled darkly, "Not much, anyway."

Amelie, I mean, the Founder pushed me behind her as she stared down Brandon, "While that may be true, you have killed the scientist. There will be punishment for disobeying me as you well know."

He sighed, "Yes, Founder."

"Be at my office when I return or I'll have Oliver see to your defiance." She said cooly.

Brandon flashed out of sight before I could so much as blink.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry for your loss." The Founder said, no emotion in her tone whatsoever, "I would send you back home, but, unfortunately, you have seen too much to be allowed to leave. On other circumstances, I would bring you in to my household, but I am far to busy to care for a child at the moment."

She said it all so matter-of-factly that I started shaking.

She continued, ignoring my tremulous state, "I will send you to one of the Founder houses and the inhabitants there will be responsible for you."

I couldn't leave and this possibly insane woman was going to send me off to some stranger's house to live in. All because I had witnessed my father get murdered by a vampire. I half expected one of those douche bag prank show hosts to jump out at me with a camera.

It didn't happen.

"Sadly, all the Founder houses are full, or filled with people you have no business being anywhere close to. There is one, that I can think of at the moment, house suited to your needs and that would be the Glass house."

That actually sounded like the name of a horror movie. I could see the cover now; The Glass House, You Will Meet Your Demise.

"And, Bubbles?" She asked, obviously expecting me to answer verbally.

"Yes, ma'am?" I whispered numbly.

She smiled slightly, "Do try and get over it quickly. Sentimental ones never last long here and I need you alive. Go get your things."

I robotically walked the rest of the way to my- well, to what would of been my house- and picked up my bags which were still by the door.

"A car for you will be arriving momentarily. When Michael asks why you're there, say that I sent you." The Founder instructed and I nodded.

A sleek black car stopped at the curb and the back door was thrown open for me.

"Goodbye Bubbles." The Founder said and vanished.

I gulped back a wave lf tears as the shock left with her and entered the vehicle, bags in tow.

"Where to?" The driver asked gruffly and I jumped.

"The Glass house." I told him meekly.

He nodded shortly and drove off.

Less than ten minutes later, he dropped me off and I was standing in front of another mini-mansion.


End file.
